Influenza: A tale from the Bureau
by FutileCrux
Summary: It has been several years since the events in the Cat Returns. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen is struck down by a mysterious disease and finds himself in need of the very thing his Cat bureau provides. Help. Rated K for blood.
1. Prolouge

Influenza: A Tale from the Bureau.

By: Mask

Disclaimer: The characters within are © Studio Ghibli I bear no claim upon them.

Prologue: The Storm Breaks.

* * *

The grandfather clock gave a low and mournful peal, its chimed notes echoing down the darkened halls of a quiet and peaceful bureau. 

A figure, settled into a lovely red armchair by the fireplace, absently set aside the small porcelain teacup from which he was drinking. His pale peridot eyes looked up sharply from their occupation of reading a handsomely bound book, flickering to a much smaller timepiece that rested on the mantelpiece above a marble fireplace.

One' o'clock-Mail-time

With a small sigh Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen set aside his novel and pushed himself up from his chair. The day outside the bureau was cold and grey and he paused to gather his necessities before venturing out into the stormy world. Overcoat, cane, and top hat were collected from the hat rack and placed in their proper positions. The door gave a displeased squeak as he opened it.

"I must ask Muta to fix that sometime."

The afore-thought of cat was sitting in his chair just outside, reading his newspaper. Baron suppressed a chuckle. Here it was on the eve of a storm and the fat cat would not be denied his tradition of reading the news in the well worn comfortable armchair that he called his own.

The fat cat glanced up, "Hey Baron,"

"Hello Muta."

"Storms coming in, better warn that stone headed feather-butt to get inside."

"Toto will be fine. You know he likes the storms. Are you coming in yourself?"

"As soon as I'm done."

"As you wish, is there any other mail?"

"Sure, some down in the business mail-box."

Baron nodded. The oversized tom was referring to the second mailbox the bureau had. Since the Cats business office served as home and Bureau for the pair it had been allotted two. One small red one for personal letters and the hulking dark brown one with its brass knocker in which business addressed letters were delivered. The later was kept across the square, just at the end of the narrow alley that served as an entrance. The dapper cat thanked Muta and with measured strides headed across the square in the direction of the business mailbox. Lately it had been empty, business reaching its first and all time low since…She had been here. Since Haru's adventure in Cat kingdom the name of the Bureau had spread far and wide across the cat world. Problems came flying in and the staff had found themselves increasingly shorthanded. It had seemed as if every cat in the world had a problem that needed attention….. And the bureau could not handle them all. Baron and Toto had flown far and wide gathering information and helping the ones who had requested. Muta had stayed home and attempted to handle the legal papers, though his secretary methods involved only a little time and a blazing fireplace. Baron winced as he thought about it; Muta had burned nearly all the important documents, his excuse being, "Eh, I thought they were for lighting the fire?" The bureau desperately needed another pair of hands, where there was none. Baron had few people he could trust, and most of them were busy with their own problems. Lune was entitled to the Cat Kingdom now and a ruler had no time of his own, after a wait of nearly four years he was just getting ready to marry Yuki. The beautiful white she-cat had sent a lovely wedding invitation to both him and Muta and Baron found himself eagerly awaiting the arrival of the appointed date. Not just eager to see the wedding, but finding himself eager to see… her… The beautiful she-cat he had met in the kingdom. She had attended Lunes Commencement ceremony when the gray tom had been appointed as the ruler of cat kingdom, dressed in a gown of light blue & brown. Her loveliness had rivaled even that of Yuki's. He remembered how he had taken her paw in his and led her sweeping across the dance floor, how he had found himself suddenly experiencing an emotion he had long thought was dead within his wooden heart. How he had begun too…

Baron's thoughts stopped abruptly as he reached the large box.

His gloved hand took hold of the handle and he opened it with a creak, hand extended to search the contents of the brown structure. It felt cold and empty to his touch. He sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Really Muta, of the two of us you could use the most exercise…You should have just told me it was emp..."

His gloved hand brushed against a parcel in the far back. With a careful effort he brought it out. It was a largish rectangular piece, strangely heavy for its size. He held it at arm's length and discovered as he turned it about that although it was addressed to the bureau…it had no sending address in return. Odd. He tucked it under his arm and walked back to the office. Muta was still out in his chair reading the final and back page of his newspaper. He didn't bother to look up as Baron walked by into the office with the package tucked under his arm.

The door creaked as Baron shut it behind him. He removed his effects and placed them carefully on his hat rack and settled down slowly to rest in his armchair before the fireplace…in which had been lit a blazing inferno. He spotted several documents on the floor before it and immediately guessed at the culprit. Muta had actually gotten up and lit it for him; Baron gave an appreciative eye roll and settled the package on his lap, although the fat cat acted as though he could care less he DID care.

The sky outside gave a threatening rumble and the lights inside the house flickered and then went off completely. Alone in the dark before the fire Baron fingered the package on his lap…and opened it.

* * *

When the lights went off, Muta groaned and set his paper aside. Heaving his body upright the fat cat tottered to the door and came into the bureau not a moment too soon. Rain began to pound relentlessly against the windows. It was opaquely dark inside except the orange glow of the fire. A fire before which crouched the shadow of the cat figurine, sides heaving in the firelight. 

"Baron?"

The tom looked his way and the storms light gave a great flash, illuminating the orange furred figure…and the blood which dripped from him to pool upon the floor below

"BARON?!?"

The figure tottered and strove to stand making the blood splatter everywhere, he fell and tried again, managing to rise halfway and whisper to the cat before him in a voice strained and shaky.

"Get …help, Muta."

The fat cat could only stare in horror at the blood that dripped on the floor. Baron's body slumped lower, his voice no more than a painful murmur

"Please…Muta."

As if in a daze the cat turned and fled out into the rain. Leaving behind the broken and bleeding body of Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.


	2. Chapter One: The Gift

Hello Dear Readers, Thank you for taking time to survey my humble story. I am sorry to leave you in suspense from the prologue and hope that this may serve as a means to ascertain where Baron's heart has chosen to rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat returns it is the property of Studio Ghibli.

Chapter One: The Gift

A young lady of few years walked slowly out of the great sliding doors of an immense building, above which read ER in great large letters that blinked solemnly, as she slowly made her way home.

In the years following her adventure Haru Yoshioka had grown considerably. Maybe not taller but her body had taken on a definite womanly appearance. She walked with poise and confidence…the very things she had once lacked. That had been before her adventure, before she had learned, to Believe.

Shortly after her adventure she had graduated from high school and enrolled in the local nursing program at the district hospital. Here she had found herself gifted with a natural ability for taking care of the younger patients and upon finishing a back-breaking, mind bending two year course she had been hired into the pediatrics section of the hospital. Haru loved it…there never was a dull moment within the pastel walls of her section. The little ones needed constant care and Haru was only too happy to oblige. With gentle words she would soothe their fears and with quick and practiced ease give shots and issue medicine. Her heart was full and happy serving her community…except for in one spot.

Haru's only human contacts were her patients and her mother. Other than these she lived in a small flat on her own and found it growing lonelier by the day. She spent much of her weekends resting or shopping or doing the thing her mind enjoyed most. Dreaming.

Her mind strayed to the recent events in cat kingdom.

* * *

_A young she-cat moved gracefully into the future queen's chamber laughing so hard great tears of merriment rolled from her eyes._

_"I never would have thought __Muta__ would actually try to…" the laugh exploded again and she leaned on Yuki for support._

_The pretty white she-cat gave a laugh herself, soft gentile and musical, "I told the cook those fake desserts looked to real, he just insisted they would be excellent decoration for the table."_

_Haru__ pictured __Muta's__ indignant face as he was carted off holding his stomach and complaining about the indecency of the cook._

_"He was happier before I gave him that pill."_

_"You mean the __gaxative__?"_

_Haru__ laughed again, "Close enough, it's__ just as well he wasn't here__ I__ never would have heard the end of it if he saw..."__ she stopped._

_"If he saw?"__ Yuki prompted._

_Haru__looked up distractedly __and smiled at the queen to-be, "Nothing Yuki."_

_The white cat frowned, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, __Haru__."_

_"Oh?"_

_The pearly colored queen moved softly to the lovely vanity that served as a focal point in her room and from a drawer produced a hand spun glass vial._

_"All the magic in the world could not change someone's feelings, __Haru__"_

_She passed the vial to __Haru__ who accepted it graciously and turned it about on her hand._

_Yuki continued her voice reverent, "We created this with the ear of a statue we found and with the power of all those in our kingdom, when your heart is broken and you fear for the thing you care about the most…drin__k this __ and it will give you the ability to go on."_

_The tiny vase was __inscripted__ in the cat tongue, its inner parts swirling with magnificent amethyst lights._

_"What does it say Yuki? __The words on the glass."_

_The queen stared at __Haru__ with eyes like twin pools of moonshine._

_"From the lost piece shall spring, the lost hearts blessing."_

Haru's dreams were cut off by the rumble and flash of lightning as the rain poured down on her head. She drew the gray overcoat closer about her, slipping her fingers absently into her pockets. The little vial rubbed against them and she ran her fingers along its smooth worn sides. It served as her lucky charm and when she was troubled she enjoyed running her finger across it and remembering that she still had friends who cared about her.

And friends that she herself cared very much for. Despite the fact she rarely saw them Haru had kept a close contact with Muta and Toto. The bird often flew to her small apartment and sat just outside her window, tapping with his beak to be let in. They shared words and gossiped about Muta, while eating mulberries and drinking tea. It was quite apparent that Toto didn't hate the large fat cat, merely chose to disagree with him, because he was so fun to irritate. Haru let out a small satisfied chuckle, Muta was fun to irritate. She met him in the crossroads and sometimes found him sitting outside the hospital waiting to walk her home. A memory drifted across her mind as she remembered one of the times the fat cat had grouchily escorted her to her flat.

* * *

_Tired and slightly depressed, __Haru__ emerged from the tall building in which she worked. _

_Drawing her jacket close about her to ward off the chilly night air, she walked solemnly past the large row of hedges that rested before the entrance. As she passed a large white creature detached itself from the shadows and followed close behind her. It was fast for its size and soon caught up enough to pace solemnly at her side._

_"__Whats__eatin__ya__ kid?"_

_The girl glanced down in surprise and her face faded into a brief half-smile._

_"Hey __Muta__…works just been really stressful lately…and you know how well I work with stress."_

_The fat cat grunted in reply. He knew what happened when she was stressed._

_"At least I didn't hit __anyone,"she__ laughed __sadly,"I__ just blew the ears off that annoying kid with a yell…I was close to getting fired."_

_"Did you?"_

_"No…I just got a warning and a dismissal."_

_"You could always come to the bureau…"_

_Haru__ stopped and turned her head to stare down at the fat cat, before walking off at a fiercer __pace.The__ white tom took off after her. His paws carried him to her side once more as they reached her apartment. With a bound she was up the stairs and on the second story before __Muta's__ voice reached her ears._

_"__Haru__!"_

_She stopped._

_"If I need help I'll come…I…I promised."_

_Her voice had dropped to a whisper so low only sensitive ears could hear. __Muta__ nodded and turned to __leave ,but__ not before his parting words reached her ears._

_"__Ya__ know __Haru__…I don't do this __cause__ I need the exercise…"_

_And before she could ask him __Why__ he escorted her home at times, the fat cat dropped from sight around the corner. __Leaving a puzzled young woman thinking about his words._

The rain pelted heedlessly down and Haru continued to walk toward her home, when an object rammed into her legs with unexpected force and knocked her down into the middle of the water covered sidewalk. Haru sat up in shock and surprise staring at the muddy white creature that lay panting in the rain beside her.

"Muta!?"

Perhaps I should add suspense to my genre for this tale. The next chapter will come soon.

If it pleases you-Review!!! )

-- --Mask


	3. Chapter Two: The Fear of Loss

Greetings Readers, I hope you enjoy this next part of this tale. My apologies if the characters seem OC-ish. I am working to improve my skills in that department.

Chapter Two: The Fear of Loss

Haru could only stare at the fat cat who lay heaving in deep raspy breaths at her side.

"What's wrong?" Never in her years of knowing him had she ever seen the bold cat look so frightened and desperate. Horror crossed her face as an idea formed in her mind.

"What's happened ?"

The fat cat couldn't say a word only open his mouth and stare at Haru with anguish filled eyes. Her own glazed and her heart gave a great wrench in her chest as she gazed at him. Getting to her feet she addressed him, with affirm voice, but her eyes giving away her concern.

"Will you take me to the Bureau Muta?"

The cat's legs responded before his mouth and he shot away thru the rain filled streets. Mind numb with fear, Haru followed him.

It seemed like an endless eternity of crossing rooftops and alleyways. Several times she thought she had lost Muta in the relentless driving rain, but he reappeared just a few steps away leading her on until the desperate flight led to an alleyway. Haru tripped just outside the entrance, a bit of her old clumsy streak reappearing as she fell down in the narrow archway which sheltered them both from the rain. She scrambled hurriedly to her feet. A few paces in front of her Muta shook the water from his coat. He had apparently recovered his voice though when he spoke it was hesitant and brief.

"You see to Baron…I need to get the medicine from the Cat kingdom."

"Baron needs Medicine?"

"Baron's hurt…he's been infected with a disease…one that's deadly to him."

"What?!"

The white cat said no more only dashed into the rain to the base of Toto's statue.

"Toto!"

For a moment the storm stilled, and the crows statue began to twist and swirl. Rain ran in wet drips from the granite gargoyle wings. The stone feathers began to form and the rainwater rolled off in great rivulets. Stone became flesh, as Toto awoke from his deep slumber. The crow shook himself vigorously and dropped from his perch to stand before Muta.

"You rang, Chubroll?"

He took one look at the toms face and his demeanor changed. The thunder rumbled as he replied.

"Whats wrong."

"That thing Baron talked to us about…it happened."

Horror lit the crows' features visible in the lightning that flashed across the sky.

"Can you fly in this?"

"It's dangerous…but,"

The great crow statue spread his wings and turned his back to the white cat.

"I can try."

The fat cat hesitated.

"Won't I hurt you?"

The crow snorted and turned to stare at him with serious eyes.

"Get on, Muta. Baron needs the medicine…and cat country's not safe for me alone."

The large cat climbed aboard and with a frenzied amount of flapping the twosome rose into the stormy sky.

Haru barely noticed the stone bird coming to life or the frenzied words the two creatures shared above the noise of the storm. Her legs carried her to the doors of the bureau and she reached it just as the cat and crow took off into the inky sky. She knelt down and found herself too big to enter the door. Tears tumbled down her cheeks to mingle with the rain. Baron possibly dead or dying lay within and she had no way of reaching him. As she crossed her arms over her chest and cried her fingers bumped the outline of the vial in her pocket and in her pain Yuki's gentle voice rang over the noise of the storm and whispered in her mind.

_"W__hen your heart is broken and you fear for the thing you care about the most…drin__k this __and it will give you the ability to go on."_

Haru's numb fingers pulled the vial from its resting place and with a hurried gesture she pulled the stopper from it. A mist of purple shine drifted out and Haru hesitated, sudden fear overcoming her. Greater things were at stake though and Haru tilted the glass vial to her lips and drank in the magic of the cats.

* * *

I do wonder what's about to happen to Haru. What do you all think?

If it pleases you. Review!!!


End file.
